The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus that can be used to train the core muscles. In particular, the present invention is directed to a wheeled platform that can support the upper body or lower body during the performance of various exercises which target the core muscles.
The core is a complex series of muscles in the torso that primarily function as a stabilizer and force transfer center. These muscles perform a critical role in nearly all movements. In spite of their central role in human movement, many people when working out fail to adequately train the core muscles. For example, many people will perform a set of sit-ups believing that doing so will adequately strengthen the core muscles. However, sit-ups alone fail to train many of the muscles of the core.
Recently, there has been increased awareness of the importance of core strength and agility. Increasingly more exercises for training the core muscles are being recommended each day including those that require no equipment and those that do. As with any exercise, the likelihood that an individual will incorporate a core exercise into his or her exercise routine is highly dependent on the ease at which the exercise can be performed, the effectiveness of the exercise, and whether or not the exercise is enjoyable.